


Like We Used To

by TripCreates



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Mutual Pining, Past Akira/Miki, Pre-Relationship, post college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Miki moves back home temporarily after graduating from university and while out for a morning run, she comes across a familiar face.





	Like We Used To

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's taken me this long to write something for these two! I watched the show the weekend it premiered and boy have I been obsessed it with it ever since. I meant to get this out a little sooner but I'm glad I get to close out Femslash February with this one. 
> 
> Inspired by [femslashfeb's prompt list](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-list) "Garden". 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts if you enjoyed this!

The sun was still rising when Miki stepped out the front door of her parents’ house. There was a slight chill in the early morning air as she stretched her legs, preparing for her run.  Even if she was done with university and the track team now, she wasn’t going to stop running. It was just a part of her.

Once her muscles were warmed up and ready, she put in her earbuds and took off. The streets were quiet as she ran down the sidewalk. The neighborhood still looked the same as it did when she left for university years ago. Not much had changed at all and it was easy to fall back into her old running path. Miki didn’t even have to think about where she was going as she feet remembered the way.

Because of that, most of the scenery passed by her in a blur. It wasn’t until Miki passed Miko’s apartment building that she slowed to a stop. Well, Miko’s _old_ apartment building since she moved off for university as well. She stared up at the building as she caught her breath, remembering the afternoons they would spend together here after track practice. They were good times until Miko stopped inviting her over during third year. Miki never knew why Miko pulled away from her so suddenly. But despite that, she wondered what became of her old teammate and friend. They have drifted apart and went their separate ways, but Miki still thought about her from time to time.

Miki soon pulled herself out of those thoughts and continued on.

 

Miki continued her runs the following mornings like clockwork. As she neared Miko’s apartment building again a few days later she saw someone out near the small garden, watering the snapdragons. Her mind instantly went to Miko, remembering how she tended the gardens during high school. As she drew closer, the figure took on a more familiar sight.

A smile broke out across Miki’s face. _Miko._

She looked a little different now than how she did back then but Miki could recognize that beautiful auburn hair anywhere. There was no denying that it was Miko.

“Miko!” Miki called out as she pulled her earbuds out.

Miko froze, body tensing as she slowly turned to see who it was. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized Miki. “No one calls me that anymore,” she replied coldly.

Miki’s smile faltered as she came to a stop in front of the other woman. She didn’t know what kind of reaction she expected to get from Miko but this shouldn’t have been a surprise based on how things ended between them. It still didn’t stop it from stinging.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” she replied.

Miko rolled her eyes, resting a hand on her hip. “A lots changed since high school.”

“I can see. How’ve you been? I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” Miki at least wanted to try and have a civil conversation with Miko if she could.

“I could say the same thing about you.” Miko gave her a look over from top to bottom before meeting her gaze again. “What are you doing here?” she asked, her tone accusatory as if she expected some kind of hidden agenda.

Miki smiled again to ease the growing tension. “I’m just out for my morning run and happen to come along this way. I honestly didn’t expect to see you here. Is your grandma doing well?” She wanted to use any excuse to keep the conversation going, not ready to say goodbye just yet.

“Her health has declined over the past year so that’s why I’m back here now to help look after her,” Miko answered, crossing her arms over her chest. “What brought you back here?”

“I’m visiting with my parents and getting some things from my room before I start my new job in a month.”

Miko nodded but didn’t say anything else. It was obvious she didn’t want to continue anymore.

“If you like, you’re welcome to join me in the morning if you like. It would be nice to catch up,” Miki offered.  

Miko clicked her tongue. “And why would I want to do that?”

Miki anticipated that response. “I thought it would be nice to hang out and run together like we used to. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine.” She took a couple of steps back, intending to leave, then stopped. “But my offer still stands if you change your mind.”

Miko didn’t reply and turned back to the garden to show the conversation was over.

Miki sighed as she put her earbuds back in and continued running.

 

Miko finished watering the flowers and returned to the apartment before her grandma woke up. She was not in the mood to deal with her yelling right now. She entered her apartment and closed the door. She stood there for a moment before hitting the wall next to her with the side of her fist. “Dammit!”

She gritted her teeth as she couldn’t get the image of Miki out her head. She didn’t think she’d ever see Miki again after high school but she just had to show back up here, acting as if everything was fine between them.

Miko wasn’t sure who she was angrier at right now. Miki or herself for still having feelings for her after all these years.

 

Over the next couple of days, Miko avoided going out to the garden in the morning so she wouldn’t see Miki. She needed the time to think and seeing her again would only complicate her feelings. Miko hadn’t expected for these feelings to resurface so quickly and didn’t know what to make of the situation. She dated other people at university and she didn’t understand _why_ she was still having these damn feelings for Miki. It was utterly pathetic.

Her first thought was to just avoid any chance of seeing Miki around. She was only back in town for a month before leaving again to wherever her job was at. Miko would never have to see her again. That’s what she wanted, right? But even that idea didn’t sit well with her for some reason.

It was the following week when Miko finally came to her decision. Which meant she found herself outside one morning waiting by the gardens, dressed in her old workout clothes for Miki. She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she went running just for the hell of it. But here she was and it was all because Miki asked her.

Miki hadn’t given a time or place to meet up when she extended the offer but Miko figured since this was part of her route, she’d just wait for Miki to pass by.

And so she waited, taking the time to stretch. Before long, she saw Miki coming her way. She sucked in a deep breath, preparing herself. She could do this.

Miko felt her stomach flip as Miki smiled brightly at her as she drew near. She always felt weak when Miki smiled at her like that.

“I see you finally changed your mind,” Miki greeted as she stopped in front of her. She bent over and rested her hands on her knees as she took a moment to catch her breath.

Miko shrugged, acting like it was no big deal. “It’s whatever. Are we going to just stand here and talk or are we going to run?”

Miki straightened up and grinned at her. “Let’s go. If you can keep up,” she said with a wink.

She took off first, causing Miko to chase after her.

They kept at an even pace next each once Miko caught up. It was silent between them as they ran which gave Miko all the time she needed to get her thoughts in order. There was a nagging question that she couldn’t stop thinking about all week and now was the time to ask.

“So, are you and Akira still together?”

Miki laughed, which wasn’t what Miko expected at all. “No, we aren’t. It actually didn’t last long after graduation. We’re still good friends though.”

Miko looked over at her shocked. No one in their class was surprised when the two of them started dating halfway through their third year. Miko remembered it all a little too well since it was the cause for her to distancing herself from Miki. It was too hard being around her as she dated Akira.

“Too hard to keep the relationship going when you both went to separate universities?” Miko asked. Her curiosity was piqued to know how this ended.

Miki hesitated before responding, “Not really. I think the time apart actually helped us each realize we weren’t _that_ attracted to one another.”

Miko quirked an eyebrow at the explanation. “What do you mean? You two seemed pretty into each other back in high school.” She may let her bitterness on the matter slip out based on the look Miki flashed her but she didn’t care.

Miki kept her gaze ahead of her when she spoke. “Yeah, I know. I mean, I liked him for sure and I know he cared for me. It wasn’t until we dated that it didn’t feel right. I don’t really know how else to describe it. Like, it always seemed off when we kissed. We tried keeping it going a little longer before realizing it just wasn’t going to work.

“Akira eventually came out to me saying that he was more attracted to men. He felt bad about it because he thought it wasn’t right towards me since we were dating. But it wasn’t a problem at all because everything made sense after that. Do you remember his friend Ryo?” Miki asked, glancing over at Miko.

Miko nodded. She didn’t hang around the guy that much but she remembered Akira spending just as much time with him as he did Miki.

“They’ve been together for a couple of years now. I’m happy he’s now in a relationship that works for him,” Miki continued.

“And that really didn’t bother you?” Miko asked. She was now more interested in what she thought about someone being gay.

“Nope! Like I said, a lot of things made sense after that. He wasn’t the only one to figure out their sexuality then.”

Miko kept her eyes locked ahead of her as she processed the information. Did this really mean…

“If you’re wondering if that means I’m attracted to women too, then yes. You are correct,” Miki added to fill the silence.

Miko acknowledged her with a nod as her heart beat rapidly at the words. This was not the way she expected the conversation to go nor did it help the conflicting emotions swirling inside her. Miko couldn’t imagine Miki would ever be interested in dating her now, but it didn’t stop the excitement that flared up at the possibility.

“Good for you on figuring that out. It’s not easy sometimes,” Miko eventually said.

“Thanks.”

It fell silent again as they ran, giving Miko time to think everything over. If Miki could be honest and open with her, then Miko could do the same.

“It seems rather late for an apology now but I want to say I’m sorry for how I acted towards you during our third year,” she began, looking over at Miki. “I was being immature and took my frustrations out on you when you didn’t deserve that just for dating Akira.”

“I wondered if that was the cause of it all. I didn’t realize how much it upset you.”

Miko sighed. “I was dealing with a lot of personal matters at the time and it hurt me seeing you with him like that. I ended up taking it out of you and it wasn’t right. I’m sorry for that.”

“I forgive you, Miki.”

Miko looked at her and was met with an honest smile. “I always thought you were too quick to forgive people but thank you.” She didn’t feel like she deserved such an easy forgiveness but that’s how Miki was. Miki was always so open and accepting of others, which is part of the reason why it was so easy to fall for her like she did. “You can keep calling me ‘Miko’ if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” _It’s not so bad when it comes from you,_ Miko thought but was too afraid to voice out loud.

“Okay, _Miko_.”

Miko couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips.

 

They eventually arrived at Miki’s house and Miko followed her up to the front door.

“You’re welcome to come in if you like,” Miki offered.

Miko waved her off. “Thanks, but I should get back home to shower and check on my grandma.”

Miki nodded in understanding. “Thanks for joining me today. You’re welcome to do so anytime or even hang out whenever you’re available.”

“Alright. Let me give you my new number so we can plan something up.”

It didn’t take long to exchange phones and input their numbers. Miko wouldn’t have minded staying for a little bit, but she knew she had to get back.

“I’ll see you around, Miko.”

“Yeah, see ya,” she replied before turning around to leave.

 

Miki watched her go until she was out of sight. She unlocked the door and entered her home. She leaned her back against the door and thought about the run. Miki was so glad Miko decided to join her. It felt like old times and she was looking forward to making new, and hopefully more intimate, memories with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to find some more inspiration to write this ship in the future as well as some Akira/Ryo. We shall see!
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/171391315836/like-we-used-to).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tripcreates) as @tripcreates and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as bekasyura.


End file.
